


Ignis Aurum Probat

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Battling Expectations, Chance Meetings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Family Issues, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Old Friends, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: In Seth's family, there wasnosuch thing as weakness. They recognized any flaw as dangerous and a threat to their image. It was worse if it was aperceivedflaw because that meant you weren't keeping up appearances.The first words a child of The Helmsley Clan learned were a simple two-word Latin phrase.Morior InvictusTranslated, it meant Death before Defeat.What happens when Seth learns he can't live up to his family expectations when he ends up being an Omega instead of the Alpha he was expected to be?





	1. Felix Culpa

In Seth's family, there was _no_ such thing as weakness. They recognized any flaw as dangerous and a threat to their image. It was worse if it was a _perceived_ flaw because that meant you weren't keeping up appearances. 

The first words a child of The Helmsley Clan learned were a simple two-word Latin phrase. 

_Morior Invictus_ Translated, it meant Death before Defeat. 

Because of these core beliefs, they held ideas that some considered _old fashioned_. There was _no_ room for a Beta or even worse, an Omega. 

Rumor had it his grandfather disinherited his Uncle when he presented as Omega. Grandpa would only present his estate to a Full-Blooded Alpha. 

Uncle Shane _also_ might have made the conscious decision to leave. Seth tried to ask him once but Shane brushed past it, claiming it was in the past and thus, didn't matter. All Seth knew was Shane lived in Omaha with his mate, Kurt and they had 3 daughters. 

By all accounts, his uncle was happy so Seth never bothered to look more into it. 

From an early age, he knew he would be an Alpha and take a mate. As a child, they promised him as Alpha to the Omega daughter of Antonio and Sheamus- old family friends.

Every so often, Uncle Tony would bake cookies. While he baked, he told them about the bonding ceremony they would have. When Seth came into his heritage and Bayley had her first heat, it would be time. Bayley always blushed and refused to look at Seth during these conversations. Seth _adored_ Bayley but only as a friend. She was his best friend but that was about it.

He just didn't feel that way about her. 

Years later, it became evident Bayley felt the same way. Six months after her first heat and with Seth _still_ not presenting either way, she took off. By the time her parents figured out she wasn't at school, she'd bonded with a traveling musician. When she came back to tell them the news, her round belly made her condition evident. 

When he was 19 and still hadn't presented, his parents grew worried. Thus, they sent him off to a clinic for _adolescents suffering from delayed presentation of status_. The brochure promised treatment in the finest environment. It promised exposure to the best doctors in their field. Yet, upon arrival, Seth realized it was nothing more than a glorified summer camp. It was for the children of rich parents. When they tired of checking smells and bedsheets, there was only one thing to do. They sent their children to Cormorant. 

After a six month stay at the clinic, Seth left with a new friend- an Omega named Dean and a new status.

At the age of 20 plus 12 days, Seth _finally_ presented as an Omega. 

That was when things _promised_ to get interesting. 

\---

"Seth, this cannot be accurate." Hunter, his father stared at the piece of paper Seth handed him. "We knew before - I mean- we knew your status." Hunter closed his eyes, beginning to massage his temples. He contemplated the information in front of him. 

"Those blood tests have a fail rate of 1.5 percent." Seth closed his eyes. He tried to remember the information his counselor at the Clinic gave him. "We fell into the unlucky 1.5 percent." 

"Of course, we did," Hunter mumbled, staring at the ceiling. "Alright- your mother and I need some time to think this over. Go to the guest house. We'll send someone for you when we've had a chance to talk." 

Seth exhaled through his nose, trying to remember the breathing techniques he'd learned. He knew his parents wouldn't be _thrilled_ at his status but he hadn't expected this. So, he was an Omega. He was an intelligent young man, capable of anything and everything he wanted to do. Why did it matter if he was an Omega? What difference did it make? 

"Dad, I'm going to run to Boost." Seth stared at his watch, realizing his Godparents' coffee shop was still open. Call me if you need me." If he timed it right, he could kidnap Dean (who crashed on his couch) and go for a latte. 

He wanted to check on Bayley, and see how his Uncles were.

"Fine, Seth but _not a word on your status._ " Hunter spoke through gritted teeth. "I imagine it would _kill_ your mother if word of this got out. It might even blemish her reputation!" 

_Don't blemish your mother's reputation._ It was the first rule Seth remembered learning. Don't stand out. Quash your uniqueness. 

Work hard. Conform. Win. 

That was the McMahon-Helmsley way. 

\---  
"Dean!" Seth called, walking into the guest house. He wrinkled his nose as the sweet smell of unwashed Omega laundry assaulted him. "Where the hell are you?" 

"Trying to figure out your damn washer! Where I come from- they have three settings and a big red button that says _start_." Dean shouted. "This thing has like _a million_ settings and no clear way to start!" 

Seth stifled a groan as he walked toward the laundry area. Of _all_ the people he could have picked up at Cormorant, it had to be Dean Ambrose- a client on scholarship and resident fuck up. For the record, those were his words, not Seth's. 

Seth came up behind him, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder. He scrunched up his face, trying to remember how to work the washer. He didn't remember it being quite like _this_. Then again, he hadn't seen it in six months. 

"I got this," Seth muttered, reaching around Dean and pressing buttons. An upbeat tune signaled its wash cycle started. Seth threw in a few pods of scent neutralizer as the drum began to fill with water. "Okay, that was...something." 

"Tell me about it. I tried for like an hour!" Dean exclaimed, turning to face Seth. "How did Dad take the news?" 

"Total ice queen. _So_ not part of his perfect plan. He's worried it'll ruin my mother," Seth said, grabbing for the key to his jeep. "Get your shoes on." 

"What?" Dean asked, staring down at his threadbare Nirvana t-shirt and dark wash jeans, full of holes. "You want me to go out like this? What if I meet an handsome-and-or-pretty Alpha who wants to sweep me off my feet?" 

"They'll love you for who you are," Seth retorted, impatiently tapping his foot against the tile. "Come on. I want to get there before they close." 

"Where?" Dean asked, pulling on a pair of semi-clean socks and bright pink Adidas sneakers. "I didn't agree to any adventures." 

"We're going to the coffee shop my uncles own. It's the best cup of coffee around," Seth explained. "Uncle Sheamy bought it as a bonding present for Uncle Tony _years ago_. I basically grew up in that shop." 

It also gave him some of the only happy memories of his childhood but he would never admit that to Dean. 

"Fine!" Dean exclaimed, following Seth to the garage. "Besides, the less I'm here, the longer we can avoid telling Daddy I'm here." 

Seth also had conveniently forgot to mention he'd invited Dean to stay with him. Sometimes, it was better to leave his parents in the dark. 

Despite the fact he hadn't visited Boost in almost eight months, Seth drove there as if on autopilot. He didn't need to use GPS. 

He knew the way home. 

"You weren't kidding when you said they were busy." Dean seemed surprised to see the full parking lot surrounding the mint green house. "Where are we going to park?" 

Seth nodded in the direction of the small fenced lot behind the house. "Friend and Family perk." He eased the jeep into a spot, put the vehicle in park and hopped out. "Come on!" 

"Aren't they going to tell your parents I'm here?" Dean gave the house a wary look. "I mean- I don't want them causing more trouble for you." 

"My parents cut them off when their daughter broke off our pseudo-engagement. It was _quite_ the scandal when Bayley came back with a ring, a mate and a belly." Seth gestured for Dean to follow. "I love them too much. Come on. And before you ask, my dad knows better than to tell me I can't see them." 

Dean nodded, as if he understood _any_ of what Seth babbled about. 

He let himself into the office, pleased to see Sheamus doing the book keeping. The older Alpha always gave the best hugs. As Sheamus' musty scent swirled around, Seth realized how much he'd missed the hugs from his uncle. 

"Seth!" Sheamus boomed, setting his pen down. He jumped up, pulling Seth into a tight hug. "We missed you!" He pressed his cheek against Seth's cheek. 

"I missed you too, Uncle Sheamy." Seth let the other man scent him. It relaxed his nerves better than anything else. "It's good to be home." 

"And who's that?" Sheamus asked, noticing Dean standing in the doorway. 

"My best friend- Dean. I picked him up at Cormorant." Seth shrugged, as if to say _You know me- always taking in the strays_. "Uncle Sheamy- can I tell you something?" 

He wasn't going to listen to his dad on this one. He loved Sheamus. He loved Antonio. As far as Seth was concerned, they were family. He would need support as he dealt with his parents. 

"Anything, Fella." Sheamus gave Seth a concerned look. "Do I need to call Tony?" His gaze shifted to the front of the shop. 

"No, I know he's busy."Seth sighed, sitting in a hardback chair at the front of the desk. "I'll tell him later." He turned, facing Dean. "Come on, Ambrose. Shut the door behind you." 

He waited until Dean shut the door and sat next to him. He exhaled and inhaled, trying to will himself to relax. This wasn't that hard. It wasn't a matter of life or death. He could do this. 

He felt Dean's hand close over his wrist, giving him the extra strength he needed to continue. "Uncle Sheamy, I'm an Omega." 

Sheamus burst into laughter. Seth pulled back, startled by Sheamus' reaction. How could he find this funny? It wasn't a joke. It was serious! "Seth, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because I'm relieved." 

"Relieved?" Seth cocked his head, trying to understand what his uncle meant. "Why...?" 

"Because the way you're acting, I thought you were dying!" Sheamus threw his arms up in the air, before rising and pulling Seth into another tight hug. "My Boy, as long as you're happy, I don't care what you are." 

"R-really?" Seth stammered, his eyes growing wide. This wasn't the reaction he'd expected. "I mean...you..." 

"Flipped when Bayley came back but that was more Tony. He had all these plans and she went and did her own thing!" Sheamus' gaze drifted to a photo of his daughter and her mate in a heavy silver frame. "I'm happy now. She's happy. Now if only her pup would get here!" 

"She's overdue?" Seth gave Sheamus a sympathetic look. 

"About two weeks," Sheamus replied. "We're on Baby Watch." 

As if on cue, his phone began to ring. Sheamus checked the display, gestured for Seth to wait and answered. After a few hurried words, he jumped up. 

"You must be our good luck charm."  
\---  
"So, all of this happened when you were at Cormorant?" Dean asked, taking a long drag of the cigarette. He offered it to Seth, who accepted, taking a few reluctant puffs. 

Seth had never been a smoker until he spent six months at the clinic. There wasn't much to do in the mountains so people smoked. It seemed like most people did their socializing while smoking Camel Lites. 

"Yep. Bayley wrote me a letter since we weren't allowed phone calls." Seth laughed, remembering his surprise when the rose-scented stationary turned up at Mail Call. "She didn't want to marry me so when Elias crossed her path, she was only too eager to do it. I mean- this was before we knew about my status." 

"Yeah, I bet." Dean shivered, lighting a new cigarette off the lit end of the old one. "She seems sweet but even if you weren't an Omega, I don't think she'd be right for you." 

"She wasn't." Seth settled back, ignoring the cool brick digging into his back. "That's why I wasn't upset when she got bonded!" 

They'd been at the hospital for the last twelve hours, doing their best to support Seth's extended family. Sheamus preferred the waiting room to watching his little girl in pain so Dean kept him company. 

Seth drifted back and forth, leaving when Bayley sent him away and returning when she called him back. 

It wasn't a great way to spend a night but at least, he wasn't home _and_ he got the ability to support people he loved. 

"Ready to go back?" Seth asked, checking his watch. He sighed, digging through his satchel for the scent neutralizer. The last thing he wanted was to go back into the hospital, reeking of cigarette smoke. 

He spritzed himself thoroughly, paying extra attention to his hair. When Dean wasn't looking, Seth spritzed him. "Don't fuss. We can't be around them smelling like this." 

"Ugh, fine." Dean stood, shaking the excess spray off. "Let's go. That cute Alpha nurse keeps giving me the eye."

Seth rolled his eyes. Leave it to Dean to find someone worthy of his attention. 

They came back to the maternity ward to find Sheamus pacing. His gaze fixed on the swinging doors leading to the delivery room, he stopped when he saw Seth. 

"Anytime now." Sheamus stared at the pale tile. "You just missed Tony." He sighed, throwing his arms in the air. "I remember being here when she was born. I had your dad keeping me company- Alphas weren't allowed in the delivery room back then." 

Seth gave Sheamus' shoulder a squeeze. "She'll be fine. You'll be a Grandpa and life will be good." 

"Glad to have you, Seth." Sheamus hugged him again. 

"Coffee, tea or magazine?" A dark haired man asked, stopping in front of them with a wooden cart of supplies. Seth turned, confronted by the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. He was maybe 2 inches taller than Seth, with a long dark ponytail and dark eyes. His gaze seemed to say _Or Me?_

Seth's heart fluttered. He gave the air a cautious sniff, realizing the man put off Alpha scent. It smelled unusually good to him like pine trees and something musty Seth couldn't quite put his finger on. 

"Oh, coffee." Seth wasn't in particular need of coffee but he needed an excuse to talk to the hot Alpha. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could get a phone number? 

Suddenly, the doors to the delivery room burst open. Cesaro came out, wearing a pale green hospital gown over his clothes. He began to speak in rapid German as Sheamus pulled his mate into his arms. 

Seth took the coffee, now completely distracted by the scene. He knew enough German to make out a few words. _Healthy_ _Girl._ _Boy._ _Twins._

Seth turned to Dean, who shrugged. Then, his best friend looked down, gesturing for Seth to look at the napkin. 

Seth turned his head, trying to read the message scrawled on the napkin in a cheap ballpoint pen. There was a phone number, written on top of a short message. 

_Had to get to my next waiting room. Call me. Name's Roman._


	2. AURIBUS TENEO LUPUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seth finds out his parents' master plan, goes on a date set up by Dean and tries to deal with the fact his life isn't his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _AURIBUS TENEO LUPUS- "holding a wolf by the ears,"_
> 
> _Essentially, you're damned if you do and damned if you don't_

Seth left the hospital, promising to come back in a day or so. With the babies' arrival, he figured it made sense to give them time as a family. 

Plus Dean looked _antsy_. 

"Congrats, Grandpa," Seth said, giving Sheamus a tight hug. "Give my love to Uncle Tony and Bay." 

Seth stifled a yawn as he led Dean toward the parking lot. "Wasn't expecting this to take 12 hours." 

"Babies come on their own schedule," Dean replied, yawning. "And we didn't need to hide from your dad all night. _Always_ a plus." 

Seth exhaled, trying to ignore his eyes burning with exhaustion. While Dean had a point, he didn't want to let his dad slink in and ruin the happy moment.

"I'm just glad we have our freedom back," Seth commented. While Cormorant had been _luxurious_ , it had a crazy amount of _very_ strict rules. 

"Same." Dean pulled himself into the jeep. "Though I didn't foresee my first full day of freedom being spent in a hospital waiting room." 

"Sorry again," Seth murmured, backing out of the parking space. "Appreciate you." 

"Changing subjects," Dean said in a sing-song. "Are you going to call that hot Alpha?" 

Seth chewed on his lip as he contemplated an answer. While he had been _gorgeous_ , Seth knew _nothing_ about him. 

What if he was an ax murderer or worse- a great guy with a _normal_ family? 

Seth knew they expected him to marry someone of high social standing. It was _pointless_ to even consider dating an average Joe. What would happen if he fell in love? It wasn't like they could get married. 

"You've already disappointed your family." Dean pointed out with a casual shrug. "Give him a call. Considering the miserable position you're in, why not take a chance?" 

Seth blinked, surprised by the wisdom of Dean. He'd never considered that before. 

In his family, appearances came first while happiness came second. 

Seth drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. He could only wonder how valid Dean's point was. 

Could he actually be right? 

Seth exhaled, wishing there was an obvious answer. 

He just needed a clear answer that would appease _everyone_. 

Unfortunately, some things were easier said than done.  
\---  
Seth woke to find Jamie, his father's Head of Security shaking him awake. As Seth came to his senses, a feeling of dread began to rise. Had Jamie seen Dean? If he did, would he tell Hunter? 

"So quickly you forget," Jamie mumbled, shaking his head. He gave Seth a paternal look. "I know nothing. I see nothing." 

Seth gave Jamie a grateful look. As a child, he hadn't had a traditional father. He'd had Hunter for discipline and Jamie for the _nurturing_ Dad tasks. 

Apparently, this new lot in life was _no_ different. 

"How mad is he?" Seth asked, throwing on a semi-clean shirt. 

"On a scale of 1 to 10? A 12. He certainly ain't happy. Neither is your ma but these things can't be helped. You can't control if you're an Alpha or an Omega." 

Seth nodded. That was why he _adored_ Jamie. He just got it, especially when no one else did. 

He followed Jamie back to the main house. With each step, his sense of dread grew worse. 

Hunter met them in his office. With a nod, he dismissed Jamie. Then, he gestured to Seth, indicating he should sit. "Hello, Seth. I apologize for the way we parted." 

_So do I._ Seth thought, averting his gaze. "Dad, regardless of my caste, I am _still_ your son." 

To be fair, he didn't know how his father would react to a statement like that but he didn't care. 

At some point, he needed to stand up to his dad. Life couldn't revolve around the caste you ended up in. 

"I know, Son. After we met, I discussed things with your mother. We decided it best to arrange some meetings with a few eligible alphas." 

Seth recoiled. He had _no_ desire to marry any of his parents' rich Alpha friends. They all tended to be super old, super rich assholes or the sons of such people. 

"Your mother says dress to impress. Dinner is at 6 PM. Kane will be there." With that, Hunter spun around in his leather, signaling the end to their conversation. 

Jamie stood outside the door. In silence, they walked back towards the guest house. Neither spoke or even attempted to speak. Jamie respected the need for Seth to ground himself. 

"They wouldn't marry me off to Kane, would they?" To the best of his knowledge, Kane preferred single life but a lot of people could be persuaded by his dad. 

He gave Jamie a terrified look. 

"If your mama had any sense, she wouldn't consider it." Jamie glanced away. "I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn- not my place to say anything." 

"No, I appreciate it." Seth turned. "I _wish_ I knew why status meant so much to them." 

"You'll figure it out- don't you always?" Jamie looked around, making sure no one could see them. When he thought it safe, he pulled Seth into a hug. Then, he retreated back toward the main house. 

"Who's that?" Dean asked, meeting Seth at the door. "Woke up to find him hovering over me. Thought I was going to have a heart attack." He pulled his t-shirt down, giving Seth an expectant look.

"The head of Security for my dad's company and my surrogate dad. Good people." Seth shook his head, clearing his throat. "He's always been more of a dad to me than my actual dad." 

Dean nodded, stifling a yawn. "Before I forget, text that hot Alpha."

"I haven't made any decisions," Seth mumbled. "My parents would _kill_ me if I did something like that." 

"So?" Dean asked, staring at Seth. "If they love you, they'll come around." 

Seth _wanted_ to believe that. Sure, some parents were like that. They loved their children unconditionally. They'd celebrate everything their children did regardless of their personal feelings. 

His parents were _not_ like that. Hell, they couldn't even wait for him to present on his own. They waited as long as they could before shipping him to a luxury clinic for people like him. They drilled it into his head that he couldn't do anything that might bring shame to the Helmsley name or worse- damage their reputation. 

They wouldn't forgive him if he dated someone they didn't approve of. 

_Son, you don't get anywhere in life without a good reputation._

_Seth, proper status gets your everywhere. You come from a good family. Use that and keep your reputation good and you'll go far._

_Son, you are only as good as your name._

"How'd Bayley do it?" Dean asked. "Take control of her life?" 

"Her dads are nowhere _near_ as bad as my parents. They wanted her to marry well but they also wanted her happy. She's an only child too. They were so happy she was okay that they didn't care _who_ she married, especially since he made her happy." Seth settled into a kitchen chair. 

"She gets it. Why can't you?" Dean wrinkled his nose, glaring at his best friend. 

Seth silently cursed as he fished his phone out of his pocket. Groping in the other pocket, he found the napkin with the man's information on it. 

_Hey, we met last night in the maternity ward. My name is Seth._

Before he had a chance to think twice, he pressed send. 

"Did it." Seth stuck his tongue out at Dean. He jerked, his phone vibrating in his hand. "That was fast." He glanced at the screen. 

_Oh, hey! Name's Roman. Sorry for running but they keep me on a tight schedule. Congrats on the babies!_

"Roman, sounds exotic," Dean commented, reading over Seth's shoulder. 

Another buzz, another message. 

_Want to get coffee?_

Seth squeaked as Dean snatched his phone. "What are you doing?" He tried to get his phone back but Dean body blocked him at every turn. 

"Taking control of your life since you refuse to!" Dean tapped at the screen and handed the phone back. 

Seth paled, reading the sent message. 

_Sounds great. Know just the place. Boost on Miller Parkway? See you there at 3._  
\---  
It took all of Seth's willpower not to run. He _hated_ being nervous. Worse, he hated being out of control of the situation. 

_Dean's so dead._ Seth thought, glancing around. 

"Sorry I'm late." The chair scraped against the tile, causing Seth to glance up. His heart began to race as the other man sat. "Parking is a nightmare." 

The smell of leather, tobacco and something unidentifiable flooded Seth, causing him to relax. His heart rate slowed, and his jitters eased. 

"You're good. I know it's bad. I get parking privileges in the family lot- owned by my godparents." Seth grinned. "Best coffee shop in the city." 

"Well, since you know it so well, I'll let you order for me." Roman sighed, settling into the chair. 

Seth nodded in the direction of Mickie, the lead barista. When their eyes connected, he mouthed the word _two_. She nodded, indicating she understood to bring over 2 of his regular drinks. 

They talked, chatting like old friends. Almost no subject was off limits. No one would believe they'd just met the night before. 

Seth couldn't get over the way Roman smelled. Dark leather, tobacco- not cigarette smoke but actual tobacco- and rain made up his unique profile. 

The fact he smelled so good- it _startled_ Seth. Throughout his life, he'd _never_ encountered someone who smelled like _that_. 

_Maybe I'll let Dean live._ Seth thought, easing into the conversation. 

He found Roman's presence to be _refreshing_.  
\---  
Dinner with his parents and their associate turned out to be as _pleasant_ as he'd imagined. 

During the entire meal, he sat, pretending to pay attention. If someone spoke to him, he replied but he mainly chose to focus on the amazing afternoon. 

They sat in the coffee shop, talking until almost 5:45. Seth actually had to force himself to leave. He would have much rather stayed with Roman, learning more about the strange man who smelled like that. 

He didn't care about stock portfolios or problems with the executives in the lower departments. All of that went above his head and that was how he liked it. 

_Seth_

Seth jerked, the sound of his name bringing him back to reality. What the hell were they talking about? 

"We need to find a suitable mate for our son," Hunter explained. "I _know_ you prefer to stay single but we thought you might know of some single Alphas. We need to do this soon _or_ people will talk which we can't have." 

Seth jerked, feeling a stab of electricity almost deep in the core. This was _almost_ worse than he'd expected. If they married him off to Kane, Seth would at least know what to expect. Now, in a desperate effort to contain the news, they would rush his marriage to the first suitable person his parents could find. They'd probably claim it was an Alpha-Alpha wedding, eager to keep the truth as far as they could. 

As noted opposers to the laws enabling the mingling of castes, they _needed_ to control the information and if possible, avoid _anyone_ from ever finding out. 

Seth would be living a lie. 

"I have a few in mind. We can start with Ziggler- Senior VP in Charge of Acquisition and Orton- Lead Accountant." 

Both men were terrible choices. Seth didn't want to even think about how either man would be if they married. 

Instead, he sat silent, doing his best to ignore the bile burning at the back of his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Wrestlekink 2: 
> 
> I'm not nearly inspired enough to write for this one but it won't go away and it's not such a bad idea so hopefully someone more invested will pick this up
> 
>  
> 
> Seth always believed he was going to be an alpha, his parents raised him as such, two proud alphas themselves from long lines with severe omega pregidous. When Seth turns 16/17/18 he finally presents, except something's wrong, alphas don't produce slick.. Alphas don't go into heat
> 
> Seth presents as an omega and not long after meets one roman reigns, alpha from a family completely different to his own. A mix of omegas, betas and alphas alike. Mrs reigns head of the house is an omega, his cousins are beta twins and it's completely confusing to him
> 
> While his parents are disgusted and distraught trying to set up their no good omega son with a proud alpha like randy, Seth is off falling in love with roman and learning how to love himself and what he is 
> 
> Maybe being an omega isn't so bad when your alpha is the worlds best man
> 
>  
> 
> Don't mind where you take this or how dark but I would prefer a happy ending, smut is welcome with bottom Seth of course. Feel free to add friend Dean or make him apart of the potential future, I would prefer this as just roman/Seth for the most part. Feel free to add other characters and relationships like alpha baron/omega Dean or best friend omega Finn or parents alpha steph and hunter, I don't mind


End file.
